Lune éplorée
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: Lorsque la lumière laisse place au sombre secret...Lorsqu'un enfant perd son innocence et qu'une relation d'esclave à maître s'ouvre entre deux amants..Et surtout lorsqu'un auteur devient dingue xD M


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont hélas pas à moi

Raiting : M+ (pour langage, violence et noiceur)

Commentaire constructif de l'auteur : Je n'écrirais plus jamais de fic après avoir joué à Trinity Messiah T.T

Conscience : ...En effet...

Yama : ...On est dans le même état dépressif du coup là...T.T

Conscience : Pôvre bête..

Yama : Ouais...

*L'auteur de sa conscience se regarde dans les yeux avant de fondre en larme dans les bras l'une de l'autre * T.T

Aurore (Te reverrais-je ?)

Le froid...Ou bien le chaud, une lumière aveuglante ou bien des ténèbres étouffantes. Plus rien..N'était logique, je sentais juste...Juste quoi ? Que sentais-je ? Et qui était ''je'' ? Tout était si semblable et pourtant opposé à toute mesure...Mais qu'était-ce donc que la réalité ?

Des idées pré-conçut basé sur des connaissances approximatives d'une vie que l'on ne maitrise pas. Je m'étais perdu dans cet océan de noirceur, dans cette chose qu'on appelait d'un si doux nom mais qui ne faisait que détruire...Encore et toujours. Combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis que j'avais pris conscience de cette chose autour de moi qui m'étouffait, me comprimait et me donnait envie de vomir ?

Pouvais-je bouger ? Encore fallait-il que j'ai un corps...Mais je savais que j'en avait rien, je le sentais au fond de moi que je pouvais bouger le bras si je le désirais...Mais je ne le voulait pas, je souhaitait plus que tout rester immobile dans cette bulle que me semblait si reposante et sécurisante. Oui rester là et y mourir.

Cependant on ne fut pas d'accord avec moi car je sentis malgré moi mes paupières se soulever. D'abord trouble ma vision se précisa lentement, tout doucement les flous contours sans formes devinrent objets, les quelques traces insouciantes de couleurs se retrouvèrent forcées d'avoir une place. Et lorsque le tout se synchronisa dans une harmonie somme toute naturelle pour n'importe qui, mais qui dans mon cas me fascina. Je pus enfin comprendre où je me trouvais. La salle était sombre, noir serait le mot juste. Quelques faibles lumières venant d'écran de machines étranges éclairaient avec froideur cette pièce déjà impersonnel.

Je ne comprenais rien à vrai dire, tout me semblais à sa place et en même temps désordonné, mon cerveau refusant de faire les connexions adéquate. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais pas seul dans cette lugubre salle, une petite fille me regardait...Non...Un petit garçon. Il était vraiment minuscule de mon point de vu, j'avais l'impression de le voir de très haut.

Ce petit garçon blond qui me regardait avec une certaine fascination et une certaine crainte. Mes doigts se tendirent faiblement jusqu'à lui mais heurtèrent avant une paroi lisse et froide comme l'acier. Ma paume se posa dessus alors que mes yeux restait fixé sur l'enfant qui me regardait également.

C'était un moment étrange, un moment de flottement intense où seul notre univers existait. Ce tout petit garçon qui ne devait pas être très âgé...Enfin je crois...Je ne savais plus rien..Et pourtant je savais tout absolument tout..Sans en comprendre le sens. Les yeux d'argent qui me fixait se tournèrent lentement vers la gauche alors qu'un bruit devait l'avoir interpeller et sans demander son reste il détala comme un lapin son ballon, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, bien collé entre ses petits bras.

Cependant avant que ce petit ange ne disparaisse il se retourna encore et me regarda, toujours avec cette tendre naïveté fascinée. Lorsqu'il disparut totalement de nouveau l'endroit sembla perdre de sa clarté comme si le tout petit garçon semblait l'avoir illuminé l'espace de quelques secondes...Mais il était partit...Et sa lumière avec lui.

Alors longeant doucement la paroi lisse ma main chercha un endroit qui pourrait servir de sortit...Mais elle ne trouva que cette triste paroi sans teinte qui s'enroulait autour de mon corps comme un serpent terrible avant de tuer sa proie. Quelque chose en moi m'affirmait qu'elle était là pour me protéger, pour me garder en vie parce que j'étais important...Et encore fragile ?

Qu'était-ce donc que la fragilité ? Je ne savais pas...Je ne savais plus...Avais-je su ne serais-ce qu'une fois ? ...Probablement..Allez savoir. Je n'avais pas de souvenir, pas de mémoire, pas d'existence. J'étais ce que l'on décidait de faire de moi, ça je le savais, c'était inscrit dans mes veines comme à l'encre noire sur une feuille blanche et je ne pouvais le renier.

Je me rendis à peine compte que mon visage était couvert par un masque à oxygène me permettant de respirer dans le milieu aqueux où je me trouvais, je remarquais à peine que des long tuyau de plastique blanc reliait mon corps aiguillé à des machines à l'extérieur de ma matrice. Je me rendais pas compte que des chaines cerclaient mes chevilles gracile comme un vulgaire animal.

Non...Je ne m'en rendais pas compte parce que cela me semblait normal...

Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. J'étais le chien, oui, j'étais la chose qu'on avait le droit de manipuler, de toucher...De tuer. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien...Je savais juste que les choses étaient ainsi...Rien de plus.

Tout doucement mes yeux se refermèrent, cachant au froide machine sifflante la couleur de mes yeux épuisés. Alors que je re-sombrait dans une semi-conscience à peine valable l'image pertinente de deux yeux orage enfantin s'imposèrent dans mon esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans les méandre inexploré d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Douce mélancolie

L'orage grondait...Le vent claquait comme un coup de fouet alors que la pluie frappait les vitres avec une force renouvelée à chaque claquement sonore d'Eole. Puis la pluie revenait frapper les carreaux de sa fenêtre jusqu'au retour du vent...ainsi de suite. Parfois un éclair meurtrissait le ciel de sa pâle couleur blanche, zébrant l'horizon noir d'une cicatrice distincte avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à son partenaire de danse...Le tonnerre puis leur valse reprenait sans discontinuer comme de amant cherchant à se toucher et à s'aimer. Le jeune spectateur de se déchirement charmant avait les yeux aussi gris que le ciel qui crachait son venin. Sa douce peau d'albâtre se laissait prendre au jeu d'ombre et de lumière lorsqu'un éclair fendait le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Ses lèvres pâles, petit bouton de rose à peine éclot se dessinait au crayon de maître sur l'étendue blanche de son visage. Et enfin...C'est long cheveux blond dont les plus longues mèches venaient frôler avec grâce la peau de son épaule dénudée.

Tout en cet enfant terrible reflétait une beauté insolente et intouchable, telle la lune trônant sur la nuit houleuse ou calme sans jamais se laisser approcher. Et ce jeune garçon, qui avait dépassé les 17 ans, se trouvait alangui sur son lit ses yeux d'argent frôlant l'image lascive des éléments se déchaînant. C'était une nuit d'orage aussi..Il y 10 ans qu'il avait rencontrer un ange pour la première fois. Le souvenir restait marqué en lui aussi solidement que de la roche. Son ballon s'était échappé d'entre ses mains d'enfant, triste objet dénué d'intérêt mais sans lequel il n'aurait pas pus rencontrer son ange. Il l'avait longuement poursuivit, recherché avec ardeur jusqu'au moment où il était descendu dans cette cave que son père lui interdisait toujours d'aller voir. Glissant sur les marches raides ses pas l'avait guidé dans les ténèbres tremblante et inquiétante de la salle. Tout était figé, silencieux et impressionnant pour l'enfant qu'il était.

La salle était dans un noir complet ou aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoirs percer, les ordinateurs, faible invention sans but, étaient étalé le long des murs éclairant une partit de leur bureau sans se soucier d'éclairer celle du voisin. Mais lorsqu'il s'avança encore un peu il vit quelque chose qui marqua à jamais sa vie d'enfant, et celle qui suivit également.

Dans une large cuve de plastique se trouvait un corps, indéniablement masculin. Celui-ci se tenait dans une position repliée sur lui-même, ses long cheveux noir flottait autour de lui dans l'eau jaunissante qui l'entourait. Tout son être semblait figé dans le temps, ne bougeant pas et à s'y méprendre ne respirant qu'à peine. La beauté de la scène ainsi que sa singulière apparition laissant le petit garçon étrangement calme et rasséréné. Il trouvait que le jeune homme ressemblait à un ange, ou une sorte de demi-dieu flottant sans attache dans un monde où tout tournait trop rond et où la terre semblait en être le point d'apogée. Il l'observa longtemps, très longtemps, songeant à sa beauté inquiétante. Alors qu'il observait le visage endormie celui-ci s'anima de manière légère, alors que deux perles d'Orient aux couleurs plus verte que l'émeraude s'ouvraient lentement pour se mettre à le dévisager. Le temps s'arrêta alors pour l'enfant qui planta son regard anthracite dans celui du jeune homme.

Ce moment s'allongea et s'attira comme un chat, ronronnant entre eux comme le doux son d'une timbale. Tout aussi lentement que le temps s'écoulait, la main hâlé de l'ange vint se coller à la paroi dans sa direction, semblant vouloir le toucher. Le jeune blond regretta alors la présence de cette vitre entre eux, lui aussi aurait voulu toucher l'ange pour vérifié s'il n'était pas un fruit de son imagination d'enfant. Puis un son tranche violemment leur bulle d'apesanteur, des bruits de pas et de discussion. L'enfant savait qu'il ne devait pas être là alors sans tenir compte de déchirement fatal qu'entraînait sa fuite, il se retourna et partit. Cependant, malgré l'urgence de sa situation, le petit ne put s'en empêcher, il se retourna lentement et une dernière fois ses yeux rencontrèrent les lagons verdoyants du jeune homme avant qu'enfin il se décide à se glisser hors de cette pièce qui lui avait parut si dangereuse mais dans laquelle il avait fait la plus belle de ses rencontres...Sur une autre planète, dans un autre espace-temps. Il était revenue dans ces ténèbres une fois, une seule et unique, mais son ange avait disparut, envoler dans un quelconque pays au univers qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Jamais son coeur ni sa mémoire n'oublièrent cette rencontre qui l'avait l'espace de quelques secondes fait voyager plus loin et plus que n'importe quoi...Que n'importe qui. Cette indescriptible sensation d'appartenir, pendant un court laps de temps, à autre chose que la terre. D'avoir la sensation sans équivoque de prendre un autre chemin que celui dicté par l'humanité salissante. Hélas les choses ne finissait jamais telle qu'on se l'imaginait, telle que l'on aurait voulut. Toujours au fin fond du monde, une personne espère pour que tout aille dans son sens, pour être heureux. Mais n'est-ce pas là le commun de mortel que de s'accrocher sans fin et même à en mourir à cette infime espoir brillant dans l'eau noire de l'inconscience. Qui pouvait leur reprocher...Qui n'avait jamais pris son rêve entre ses mains, qui ne l'avait jamais caressé du bout des doigts en espérant, en priant pour qu'un jour l'on puisse le prendre à pleine mains en criant au monde sourd sa joie la plus profonde.

Mais tout comme le vent soufflant sur les feuilles mortes qui s'envolaient à perte de vue. Une bourrasque s'était glissée sur son rêve et l'avait emportée au loin avec le plus cruel des rires...Celui de la vie. Le jeune homme porta de nouveau son regard au paysage éclatant et déchiré devant ses yeux fatigués. L'envie de dormir se glissa vicieusement dans son esprit et le garçon n'y résista pas, s'allongeant de manière confortable il ferma au monde ses yeux d'argent encore tellement pur et laissa Morphé le guider vers un monde de rêve et d'espoir où rien ne semblait impossible et où il suffisait de tendre le bras pour attraper le bonheur et le serrer contre soi. Tout n'était qu'une question d'espace et de temps...L'espace de placer son rêve et le temps de le réaliser.

Triste humanité

Dans un couloir son fin au plus profond d'un demeure aussi grande qu'un château, un homme de haute stature au long cheveux blond marchait la tête haute. L'air froid et distingué qu'il dégageait forçait le respect mais surtout cette aura de dangerosité au le suivait laissait glisser à une oreille prudente de ne pas s'approcher. L'homme tourna au détour d'un nouveau couleur et entra dans une pièce en claquant la porte, des bruits étouffés par le bois respectable se firent entendre et l'on pouvait distingué quelques phrases froidement énoncée

-Le sujet 20 est également décédé monsieur...

-Hm...Celui qui aura tenu le plus longtemps reste le sujet 16

-Oui..

-N'est-ce pas celui qu'a rencontrer ton fils ?

-Si monsieur...

-...Reprenez les recherche

-Bien...

Ainsi va le monde et ainsi tournent les hommes, avide de pouvoirs et de connaissances qu'ils poussent aussi loin que leur permettent leur conditions humaine, pensant parfois outrepasser le pouvoirs de dieu dans la création de l'être vivant et détruisant pierre par pierre les châteaux qu'il s'est lui-même construit. Et détruisant le coeur d'enfant sans même leur jeter un regard. Hélas peu de réactions peuvent être contrôlée..Et celle de cet enfant ne le sera pas non plus. Venez mes chère amis, enfant incrédule de notre monde trop moderne, laissez moi vous montrer au file de ma plume un monde de rêve et de magie que même le plus fermé des esprits de peut y rester insensible...Venez et admirez la beauté d'un monde à part entière ou rien n'existe plus comme vous le pensez. Prenez ma main, suivez les tâches d'encre et laissez-vous guider...

A suivre

Yama : O.O

Conscience : O.O

Yama : O.O

Conscience :...C'est quoi...ça ?

Yama :...Je sais pas..

Conscience :Ah merde..

reviews ? XD


End file.
